


I’m not your toy

by Jongiislife



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Choi Jongho, F/M, M/M, Mingi is a Mafia leader, Top Song Mingi, he already has a wife, you will hate him at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongiislife/pseuds/Jongiislife
Summary: Jongho is an 18 year old boy who is still going to high school one of the sweetest omegas you could meet loved by everyone and treasured by all his friends one day he is invited to one of the most important events called “Mist” where only the most influential people attended as the representative of his high School there he meets a boy who offers him a job in his company, what he doesn’t know is that if he accepts the proposal he will be face to face with the cruelest guy he could meet Song Mingi leader of one of the most powerful mafias in the city it all depends on his decision.





	1. Be careful with offers from strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I know I’ve been gone away for a while but I came back with a new story and I hope you can enjoy it as much as im gonna enjoy writing it ❤️

“So what do you say kid want to join us ?” Jongho was completely perplexed one second he was enjoying his 0% alcohol drink and the next he is being scouted by this stranger a beta who was casually just looking at his phone waiting for Jongho’s answer 

****12 hours earlier**** 

“Jongho dear can i have a word with you please?” Hearing his name the browned hair omega nodded giving his teacher a small smile saying good by to his friends before going to his teachers desk.” Yes miss?” Jongho had this aura that you could easily tell he was a good boy and never broke any rules as well as respected his elders.  
“You see we were invited to one of the most important events the Mist have you heard of it?”, the omega has heard of the event San and Yunho won’t stop talking about it so he was very informed about it, seeing that the omega boy nods the teacher continues explaining more about it “ we have decided that we want you to be our representative at this event do to the fact that you are one of our most outstanding students as well as being in the honor role you are the perfect candidate to attend this gathering” once done with the explanation the teacher waited for Jongho to a answer.

“I-I’m honored ma’am but I don’t have anything To wear for this event and besides that I have to get ready for my college exam I can’t I’m sorry” Jongho said bowling his head as an apology, the teacher gave him a small smile “ Regarding the outfit you don’t have to worry about it it will be completely sponsored by the school and if you attend to this event you will automatically have a spot at any college you wish”. Jongho’s eyes widened at the new information provided “ are you serious about this?” The boy could not believe that it was that simple to obtain what he wanted by just showing up to this event

The boy was having an internal debate with the options he had at the end he thought that if he lets go of this opportunity it won’t happen again, “ I accept ma’am I will go to the event” at hearing Jongho’s answer she gave him another smile and patted his shoulder “ excellent now you must go and buy a suit so I won’t delay you any longer” the small pega bowed one more time and left. Seeing that the boy left the teacher took out her phone and called a number she new by memory “ he accepted you know what to do” after ending the call she took out a small notebook from her purse and flipped it to a page with names on it the majority of them were crossed and she just crossed another one Choi Jongho.


	2. Meeting the boss

After living the classroom Jongho made his way to the lockers still processing everything the teacher explained when he got to the lockers he noticed that Yunho was waiting for him he was Jonghos friends since he moved to the city and once he presented as an alpha has been protecting him everyone thinks that they are gonna end up together but their relationship is completely of brothers and they would not pass that boundary. “So what the teacher told you?, Hope it wasn’t to tutor someone again” last time that happened the youngest boy had to deal with an alpha that was invading his personal space and Jongho being the nice person he is did not say anything, Yunho on the other hand when he heard about it send the other alpha to the hospital. “ I’m gonna be the representative for the Mist so I have to go and buy a suit” the older looked at Jongho with his eyebrows furrowed not really understanding why they wanted him to go to this event.

Seeing his friends confusion he explains everything from the beginning, “ well let’s get you ready for this party although you can go as casual as you want and still looks cute with it” the alpha knew that by saying this the younger would blush immediately witch was 100% true Jongho was completely red from the face “ l-let’s just go the event starts at 8” both males exited the school going towards the mall to look at different types of suits they looked through various of suits but in the end they decided to go for a black shirt tucked in with a red coat and red pants with black shoes 

“How do I look?” Jongho waited for the oldest approval “ the alpha saw how and handsome the omega looked he felt a little attraction towards him but dismissed it “ you look really pretty so you want me to give you a ride?” Jongho gave the alpha a nod and a smile as gratitude they made their way towards the car the ride was in silence but neither of them minded, after a while they finally arrived to the place Jongho got off but Yunho stopped him by graving his hand “ if you need a ride back just call me ok” once again he was rewarded with a smile and a small thank you from the omega. At the entrance he was stopped by the guards who asked host his name “ Choi Jongho” the security verified if he was on the list once done he was lead inside and his mouth almost fell open.

The building was really big and elegant like the once that you see in the movies decorated with the most fanciest stuff you see in movies big chandeliers, soft carpet, statues of different mythology etc. Jongho was in complete awe at all the luxuries he was seeing a waiter came up to where he was and asked him if he wanted anything to drink “ just a soda please “ the waiter nodded and left after waiting for a little bit the waiter returned with his drink bowed and left.

“ Excuse me is your name Jongho?” A man taller than the omega was looking at him he had red color hair and you could tell that he was really fit “ yes and you are ?” The man nodded and gave small bow “ my name is Kim TaeHyung I was requested to show you around shall we proceed ? “ Jongho nodded and he went with the older alpha “ Mr Kim what do you do?” The older looked at Jongho and gave a shrug “ I do a little bit of everything you can say mainly entertainment another partner and I we have an entertainment company and a lot of people come to see the shows my workers prepare for them”. Jongho was curious about learning more about it but just remained silent and followed along with TaeHyung “ Actually I was thinking of offering you an interview with my other partner if you would like he can help you with entering any collage that you want and it would be a great chance for you to meet important people” Jongho remains silent for a few seconds and nods at TaeHyung “ great now follow me I’ll take you with him”. Both males went through a hall that had no people going through it this made Jongho feel a little bit nervous seems he was following someone he just met a little while ago “Mr Kim are you sure it’s ok for me to be here ?” The omegas heart was beating a little faster something was telling him that something was wrong but he did not know what exactly “ the older turned his head a little and nodded “ you can call me Jseph if you would like Mr Kim is too formal and I don’t like it much” Jongho nodded and continued following the alpha, they arrived to a chocolate brown door and Jseph gave 3 knocks on the door and entered being followed by Jongho “ Mingi I brought Jongho so you can meet him he is the one we were told about “.

Jongho gave a small bow at the person named Mingi “ It’s nice to meet you Mr Mingi I’m J-Jongho “ there was only silance from the others part “ you seem to be a little bit overweight just because your an omega does not mean that you cannot care about your weight” the mans voice was deep but he did not expect for him to be called of on his weight looking at Mingi he was good looking tall had plumped lips and was irradiating a very strong presence of power “ I guess I will have to get you first fitted for your part if you are gonna be seeing my clients no one likes a fat omega” Jongho was on the verge of tears being told by s complete stranger that he was fat was making feel terrible “ I have to go “ when he was gonna turn around he could not leave because Jseph was covering the door “ I believe you can’t go any where little one we have to talk about business first and you don’t have an option “ Mingi had a smirk on his face and decided to take a seat waiting for the omega to do the same, Jongho was completely trapped.


End file.
